


The Actual Reason

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: Holding You Closer [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben does not like Twilight, so why did he decide to go watch it? Set during "Time Capsule" (3x3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actual Reason

The public forum was a mess, Ben knows that, but he can't help but think Leslie is more than amazing while handling it. Her suggestion of a Twilight screening outside in the park was perfect. He just wishes he could be sitting next to her instead of behind her.

Naturally she sits next to Ann, not on a blanket like he hoped where there would be room for him, but on a chair. Ron, who is to the right, keeps space between him and Leslie, not enough for Ben to justify sitting between them, so reluctantly, he sits behind her. If he can't be next to her, he'd rather look at the back of her head than a movie screen. His face drops as Tom runs in and sits on the ground at her feet. Ben tips his head back, resting it on the back of the foldable beach chair. He alternates looking at Leslie's beautiful blonde curls and Edwards ugly face. He hates twilight; he only came because Leslie suggested it.

Partway through the movie Tom somehow convinces Leslie to give him the chair. It’s rude of him, but Leslie is kind, so she sits on the ground. It'd look too weird if he suddenly got up and sat down next to her, even though that’s what he really wants. There just wouldn’t be any logical reason for it.

Then, as if just remembering he's present, "Have you seen Twilight before, Ben?" Leslie asks.

It startles him and he jumps an inch. She giggles at him. There is some very loud shushing from Tom so Ben makes a ‘hold-on-a-moment’ sign and crawls over to her. It’s the perfect excuse. He sits down to the right of her and leans in so they can whisper.

"Yes I have and honestly I'm not a big fan of it."

Leslie's brow furrows. "Then why did you come?"

Her breath smells like candy and sugar.

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. He can’t tell her the actual reason. "It- I- Umm-" he stammers, before settling on, "It seemed like a good community thing."

Leslie laughs, which earns another round of shushing from Tom and a "This is not FUNNY Leslie!"

Ben can't help but smile at her and her sour expression aimed at Tom. He leans back on his elbows, content to spend the rest of the movie right there. Leslie mimics him and leans back as well. His stomach swoops and he tries to hide another smile. The whole time he just watches her facial expressions out of the corner of his eye. The movie ends and everyone packs up. Leslie stands up and walks over to the movie screen to take it down, no one else joins her.

"You want some help?" Ben ask from behind her.

Leslie wrestles with the metal pipes keeping the screen up. "No, no.. I got it." It sounds a bit forced.

"Here let me-" Ben reaches up and unclasps the joint holding the side and top together, something Leslie is too short to reach, even in heels.

She pushes hair out of her eyes. "Thanks."

They put the rest of it away together, between bouts of awkward silence.  

"I have to admit, we do sort of make a good team,” she says begrudgingly.

"Yeah I think we might." Ben shares a half smile, while thinking about what could possibly happen between them.


End file.
